candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Chameleon Candy
Chameleon Candy (also known as Alternating Candy or Rainbow Candy) is a secondary special candy, first introduced in level 306 on the 22nd episode, Savory Shores. These candies change their colour after each move that is made, and alternate between two colours. They are easy to tell apart from normal candies as they have a small pink aura around them and a rainbow sweeps across them every few seconds. Many players consider rainbow candies annoying as they can take away a possible match therefore having to make a match elsewhere to get the candies to change back. Other users have complained that the flashing candies cause dizziness and headaches. Sometimes, chameleon candies are found behind marmalade, liquorice locks or sugar chests. They will still change colour every move even when behind any of these blockers. Occurrence Chameleon candy first appears in level 306 and in almost every level in Savory Shores. After that, however, they are a rare sight, only appearing very rarely. Many episodes don't have any levels with rainbow candies at all. There can be tens of levels without rainbow candies, and every now and again they make a one-off appearance. There are no rainbow candies between level 472 and level 512, and thereafter none until level 527. It can also come out of a mystery candy, but such an outcome is considerably uncommon (rare if it's before level 306). Chameleon candies can be dispensed from candy cannons, starting from level 2198. Trivia *There has never been a chameleon special candy or sugar drop. Therefore, chameleon candies only occur in the regular form. *Although chameleon candy is also known as a rainbow candy, it is not multi-coloured. It toggles between two colours. **This nickname likely surfaced because of the rainbow that appears on top of chameleon candies. *Chameleon candies will toggle colour before chocolate multiplies and conveyor belts move. This can trigger another cascade phase and cause extra sugar drop to spawn. *While the initial board, if already settled, does not have an auto match, after the first move, the chameleon candies will change colour and may cause unexpected matches. **It's possible to form any special candy in this method. There is a report that five of locked/marmalade-covered candies formed five colour bombs in this fashion, though it's possibly a glitch. *Chameleon candy cannons are introduced in level 2198. *This is one of the elements which has never been required as part of a candy order. *Chameleon candies have the tile map code 033. *In level 1809, yellow chameleon candies appear on a board where said colour doesn't spawn, due to redesigning. It's possible that non-spawning colour chameleon candies will officially be introduced in the future. Gallery Candies= Chameleon Candies (1).png|Chameleon Candies (Red) Chameleon Candies (2).png|Chameleon Candies (Orange) Chameleon Candies (3).png|Chameleon Candies (Yellow) Chameleon Candies.png|Chameleon Candies (Green) Chameleon Candies (4).png|Chameleon Candies (Blue) Chameleon Candies (5).png|Chameleon Candies (Purple) |-| Appearances= areyoukiddinme.jpg|Chameleon Candy in Dreamworld 241, way before its official appearance. This happened a result of destroying a mystery candy |-| Splash= CCS splash 24.png|Property of chameleon candies |-| Cannon= Chameleon Candy Dispenser.png|Chameleon candy cannon (new) Chameleon Candy Dispenser (Old).png|Chameleon candy cannon (old) Category:Secondary elements Category:Candies Category:Elements Category:Candy cannon elements Category:Coloured elements Category:Elements introduced in 2013